


Privacy

by Ema21



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, Evil members, First Time, M/M, Poor Wonho got caught, Romance?, Slash, The backseat of a van is not private
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 09:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ema21/pseuds/Ema21
Summary: Hoseok has poor timing when he decides to try using a vibrator.[written December 2018–January 2019]





	Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclosure, I was inspired by: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594844 ... But there's basically nothing in common other than Wonho taking a vibrator up his bum.
> 
> Also, I really wish AO3 would spell the members' names right in the tags... this is starting to really bother me.

—-

PRIVACY

—-

The perk of having a room to himself is privacy. Privacy that he's decided to use to find out what having a vibrator up is ass feels like. The downside of having his own room while the other members share is that Hoseok lives in one of the closet rooms—the one where Changkyun and Minhyuk have all their clothing—and so it's not all that much privacy after all. But what did he really expect if the others are three to a room? There had to be some major downside to being alone.

And this morning, he'd forgotten the time, gotten naked and decided to have some intimate fun with himself before getting shooed to whatever schedule later. He's got the sheets loose around his naked body, mini remote in one hand and the palm of the other pressing lightly on his hard cock, as he rolls his ass down onto the mattress, simulating the motions of sex.

And then Changkyun is suddenly in his field of vision—in his lust he hadn't even registered when the youngest came in. His position might be embarrassing but at least he isn't exposed. He wonders how much of his rutting hips Changkyun had noticed. The boy isn't paying him attention though; he's shuffling through the racks of clothing opposite Hoseok's bed and there's a suitcase open at his feet. Hoseok discretely turns off his vibrator—and while he's embarrassed, it seems to only be a private embarrassment because it's impossible to know what's inside Hoseok's body. He sits up gingerly and asks, "What are you packing for?"

Changkyun looks back at him with an quirked eyebrow. "Busan...?" As if Hoseok didn't already know— _Oh shit!_ Their trip to Busan is this morning! They'll be there all week filming.

That's the moment that Minhyuk also comes hurtling into the room—flings the door wide open so the room across is visible, and there he can see Jooheon folding clothing into another suitcase while Kihyun yells at Hyungwon to get the fuck up, that they have 20 minutes before they get picked up.

20 minutes?! Fucking hell—what had he been thinking? He'd completely forgotten what day it was today. It's unlike Hoseok entirely, but he'd spent so long at the gym and at the studio the previous day that he'd entirely forgotten what day it was. He's trapped in bed now. There's no way to remove the small device from his rectum without another member noticing. He thinks about going to the bathroom but the shower is on, he can hear it, and the explanation comes from Kihyun's yells towards Hyungwon again—"Get up and just put clothing on!"

"Shower," Hyungwon grumbles.

"The only reason Hyunwoo is in the shower is because he's packed already. I'm gonna go shove some toiletries in my bag for you, whatever's in your drawer in the bathroom, but you—get the fuck up!"

It feels to Hoseok like Kihyun is yelling at him instead. Right, then the bathroom was more than occupied. He's stuck with a vibrator up his ass, and if he can slip on underwear without arousing suspicion as to why he's so hard and naked, maybe that'll be all he can wish for. _Arouse_... fuck, his brain is even using his own words to fuck with him. _Fuck him_... more words. God... his brain is scrambled this morning, he thinks; the only thing on his mind is sex and yet he only has himself. Maybe that's what got him so desperate in the first place to try out a vibrator. It's so embarrassing, to have this be how his first time is interrupted. But maybe he can go a few hours with the little thing still lodged up inside him until he finds a washroom. As he starts moving, plants feet on the ground and gropes to the nearest drawer for a pair of underwear, he thinks he can barely feel it there inside him. He pulls on a pair of sweatpants also and tucks the little remote into the pocket.

Minhyuk gives him attention then. "Did you sleep well? We let you sleep in 'cause you've been working too hard lately."

Hoseok blushes despite anyone else not knowing why, but manages to answer, "Yeah, thanks."

"Good," Minhyuk beams back at him. "I packed some creams and cosmetics for you, and your toothbrush. Just grab clothes and whatever supplement powders you want for the trip. I got' _chuu_ ~" he jokes, making mock kissy faces at him and throws what he'd gathered on Hoseok's behalf into his face. He manages to catch the package in time as Minhyuk also wrestles a suitcase open for him at his feet and he has to step over it to get to the right clothing rack.

Changkyun throws him a funny look at one point—when Hosoek bends and groans slightly—but they go back to rushing, and before Hoseok knows it, he's shoved between Minhyuk and Changkyun in the car, and then mere minutes later they're on a provincial highway with only road ahead. Thank fuck for domestic travels; otherwise he'd have to deal with customs and X-ray scans and security asking what device he has up in his body... Oh my god, the thought is terrifying. He still hasn't managed to find a washroom for himself.

Normally Hoseok doesn't sit in the back, he usually sits in the front, but Kihyun has taken that position today; while Minhyuk has made it his mission this morning to coddle Hoseok and call him cute nicknames like 'sleeping beauty,' 'sleepy bunny,' 'pretty bunny,' and a mixture thereof; and it's only now that he's crammed in the back that Minhyuk seems to have calmed down. And maybe even dozed off? Maybe it's a good thing he's not sitting beside their manager this morning—he's too embarrassed and acting too strangely; it might be noticable. Maybe he should thank Minhyuk for that. Their trip is a couple hours long. If Hoseok wanted, he has time to sleep again. But all he can think of is that thing inside him, pressing against his prostate even when it's not on, turning him on just from sitting normally in his seat, and Hoseok's mouth is watering to try it again.

The hum of the road and whoosing air outside creates more than enough white-noise to cover up the subtle sounds of his little toy, were he to try it out again. He knows the vibration isn't loud enough to be heard unless the room is dead silent, so he looks around. On his other side Changkyun has his head resting on the window, no earpods, but he's clearly asleep since his lips are parted and his breaths are calm. And Minhyuk doesn't look like he can hear him either...

He chews at his lip in hesitation. Maybe he can just try it one little time. Just a few seconds can't hurt. No one would know.

It's easy to slide his hand into his pocket to feel the remote. It's an easy dial, he doesn't need to look at it to work it, and so he turns on his vibrator, just at the lowest setting, and— _fuck,_ he wants to moan so bad, that feels so _good_. He feels even more sensitive than he was earlier this morning. Just this lowest setting has him clenching his teeth and squeezing his thighs together. Oh god... he melts into the seat, trying to relax as his body adapts to falling deeper into lust. He's rock hard again in no time. He won't touch himself, but he can turn his vibrator setting up a bit more and make tiny rocking motions with his hips and it's enough to drive him wild. This is lewd and super wrong to be doing this right now, but technically no one can see anything and he thinks he might just be falling in love with this feeling. He's never played much with that part of his body, but then they were in Japan last week, and nobody recognised him and he was walking past a sex shop, and on a total whim he had bought this toy. He just wanted something— _anything_ —to alleviate his pent up sexual frustration, if he couldn't fuck an actual girl. So he hadn't thought about it much; buying a vibrator just kind of happened. And now that he has it, he's so damn thankful. This feels incredible to his virgin prostate.

Minhyuk turns to him then, fully awake, holding an earbud out to him—and Hoseok's eyes go wide as he freezes all motion. "You're fidgeting," Minhyuk comments, but easily moves on to what he wants to talk about instead. "You wanna hear this song? I think we should do something similar to this melody sometime maybe." Hoseok swallows and tries to keep himself from shaking. He has absolutely no interest in listening to a song right now, not when his nerves are shouuting bloody murder. God, why does Hoseok keep getting intrerrupted, almost caught, in the middle of this activity this morning? Why can't he just jack off in peace?! Why is the world so cruel?

Also, Minhyuk talking to him doesn't deflate his boner one bit. Hoseok's eyes are wide in panic. "I—I thought you were a-asleep," he stutters.

"Naw. Just listening to music," Minhyuk replies. He's still extending the offered earbud. "...Wait, why are you so flushed? Are you ok? Do you not feel well?" Minhyuk raises a hand to feel Hoseok's hot, sweaty forehead. "You're burning up—"

"—It's not that," Hoseok rushes to say. "Don't worry, I'm not sick."

"You're not? Ok, that's good, but you look funny."

And then Hoseok realizes he needs to explain why he's actually still flushed; if this is the path their conversation is taking. Because he's hard as fuck and has a vibrator up his ass torturing his prostate right now?

"It's—I'm sorry, it's uh... you know. I thought you were asleep."

Minhyuk's eyes widen. He gets the picture so he drops his voice to a whisper. "Are you hard?"

Hoseok shuts his eyes in embarrassment but nods. Between members he can admit this. They've caught each other in these kind of situations from time to time; it's bound to happen with seven of them in one dorm.

"Oh," Minhyuk replies. And then giggles. "That makes sense. You've been a little distracted all morning. I thought maybe you were still tired."

"I just want privacy..." Hoseok grumbles.

"Well, don't let me stop you. I can just put my earphones back in and you can go to town," he giggles again.

"In the middle of the damn car?"

Minhyuk is still smirking at him. "Well, you're half-way there anyway, aren't you? You seem worked up like crazy and you're not even touching yourself."

Hoseok throws him cut-eye. "I don't need to touch myself."

"Fine. Then don't," Minhyuk scoffs. "Come by the power of your mind alone, or whatever you were just doing."

Minhyuk is a brat, but Hoseok is still glad for how cavalier he is. Kihyun or Hyungwon would have been disgusted with him for being so obvious about his arousal in public. Or semi-public. Whatever this is, where it's just the members and their manager driving.

Hoseok takes this time to turn his vibrator all the way off, and he thinks he's doing it discretely but Minhyuk seeing his hand in his pocket is a little too suspicious—so Minhyuk slams his own hand on top of Hoseok's—"Won-bunny, what do you have in your pocket? A happy carrot?"

"No, that's my dick."

"Ok, maybe besides that?"

"Nothing." But Minhyuk had caught him off-guard and wrestled whatever Hoseok had been hiding out of his grip too quickly, and now he's holding on to the mini remote, looking at it strangely. And Hoseok wants to die.

"I've never seen this thing before. What is it? Did you get new speakers or what? And why on earth is it in your pocket?"

"Forgot it in these pants," Hoseok lies.

"Righttt," Minhyuk replies. But he's a little too clever for Hoseok's crap lies and suspicious behavior, and so he's frowning at the device and reading the dial. "Hoseok, this isn't for speakers, or a humidifier... or, uh... is this what I think it is?"

"Nope, just give it back—" Hoseok tries to swipe it from him, but his hand doesn't reach in time and Minhyuk turns up the dial at that exact time—all the way to _maximum_ and Hoseok's whole body freezes in spasm; mouth wide, eyes rolled back, spine arched completely out of his seat, and Minhyuk's jaw drops!

"Holy fuck!" His brain catches up fast enough to turn the dial back down, and to look around to make sure that nobody else had caught the episode that was so very obviously strange. And quite obviously sexual too. In broad fucking daylight. Fuck... this little remote was for Hoseok... just, uh, what part? Was it really up there? Did Hoseok really, _actually_ , have a vibrator up himself? What the hell? "...Hoseok?"

"Please turn it off," he grits out between having his bottom lip trapped between his teeth. The vibrator is still fucking on, not at a high setting, but still enough that he can feel it pulsing right on his abused prostate and effectively all the way up his damn spine. That spike up to max had fried him. He's a pile of goo, and his extremities are tingling with arousal. He needs to come or he needs to stop now, because this is insane.

Minhyuk looks around once more, and then dips his head closer to Hoseok's, to speak quietly. "Why on Earth do you have this right now?"

"It was a mistake. I didn't mean to."

"Hoseok... it's in you, right? How is that not intentional?"

"It's the first time," Hoseok answers. His face is beet-red but if Minhyuk wants to know, he can say this stuff. It might test the boundaries of what's acceptable in their friendship, but they're here and it's weird already so why not just confess to everything. He can't be the only person on Earth that's ever been caught doing some embarrassing sexual something, right? Everyone has needs. This was supposed to be private anyway, Minhyuk would understand that much.

"Oh? Really? Have you not played with it much?" Minhyuk sounds at once interested and annoyingly nonchalant.

It's like they're talking about the weather and it's driving Hosoek insane how calm and smug Minhyuk is about all this. He tries to make a swipe for the remote but Minhyuk holds it out of his reach and freezes him in ecstacy again when he turns up the vibrations suddenly, making Hoseok's breath stagger and his spine arch.

Fine, he gives up. And ruts his ass down into his seat, following the rhythm of the vibrations. "'It' the toy or 'it' my ass?" he asks.

"Hoseok, you naughty bunny," Minhyuk tsks in admiration, apparently piqued to play with him further. Prolonging his devastation. "Ok, let me show you a good build up, lie back. And just tell me how you're feeling."

Hoseok has given up trying to hide his pleasure, but still, this is a bit much to let Minhyuk have control. "Why?" he asks timidly, even as he submits to a lower, more mollifying setting.

"Because I happen to know what to do with that part of the body," Minhyuk winks.

"You do?" He wants to say anything else but this, which obviously isn't stopping this nightmare, but Hoseok feels literally spineless right now, and getting too quickly used to this new perversity. Minhyuk is too conniving. Why is this suddenly an acceptable subject?

Minhyuk just smiles and places a reassuring hand on his thigh. Somehow this calms Hoseok and he lets his head rest back, indulging in the feeling radiating throughout his body. He closes his eyes and Minhyuk takes over, setting the pace of his pleasure. He's got the hang of the functions of the toy quickly, and it feels like bliss to Hoseok, who's rolling his hips up into the air, and squeezing the leather of his seat in jittery fingers. He forgets the world quickly as he lets feeling take over. There's a moan trapped in his throat that he doesn't dare let out though—

Until he does—can't help it—and Minhyuk puts a hand over his mouth immediately and laughs. Though he also helps him by pretending it was a sneeze—fakes a sneeze on Hoseok's behalf, but it's not enough. All their odd movements and now such a noise makes Changkyun turn around finally, and shoot them a raised eyebrow for acting weird. His eyes meet Hoseok's first; and Hoseok thinks he might die, he's shivering with arousal and dread. "Ch-Changkyun, go back to sleep please," he tries to say. But Minhyuk is smiling so wide when Changkyun looks at him instead that Hoseok's voice pitches: "Min-hyuk, shut your mouth or else."

Hoseok's pleas are useless because when has Minhyuk ever followed instructions? He answers the questions on Changkyun's face without any further prompting. "You've caught Hoseokie here in a rather compromising position."

"Like this morning?" Changkyun deadpans.

Hoseok wants to crawl into a garbage can. "Y-you saw?"

"Not much, but you were obviously enjoying yourself when I came in to pack, so I ignored it," Changkyun explains, in his usual calm way. "Don't worry, I didn't see your dick. It was just obvious you were jerking off." Except that unlike this morning, there's no indication of nudity now, so as this dawns on him he's not sure what the elder two are talking about right now.

"He wasn't jerking off," Minhyuk supplies, that impish giggle is back in his tone. He produces the mini remote and waves it lightly to draw plenty of suspicion, until Changkyun frowns.

"And what is that?"

"—Minhyuk, please shut up—"

"This is for Hoseok's bum," Minhyuk boasts gleefully.

"No way!" Changkyun bursts. He doesn't laugh often, but finally a supressed laughter cracks his features, and he hides it behind a hand immediately. "No damn way... you've gotta be kidding me."

"Not kidding. Here," Minhyuk says, and actually passes the remote to him. Hoseok's eyes widen in panic.

"What am I supposed to do with this exactly?" Changkyun turns it over in his hand.

"Try it."

Changkyun looks back and forth between Minhyuk's wide grin, and the flush on Hoseok's cheeks, the shine of sweat on his brow, and that look on his face like he's about to die of embarrassment or ecstacy and it's unclear which, and maybe this isn't a joke. "Guys, I don't think... I don't think I should have this." He tries to pass the remote back to Minhyuk, but the rambunctious vitamin makes him keep it.

"Just try it," Minhyuk urges. And since Changkyun still looks conflicted, he adds, "It makes him feel really good, trust me."

Changkyun looks at the remote in his hands again, and then at Hoseok. "It's on, right now, right?" Hoseok nods. "Damn. No wonder you look like you're running a marathon right now."

"Is that actually what I look like?"

"Well, not really, but I'm trying to keep it PG."

Minhyuk crowds in close to whisper into Hoseok's ear, but it's just loud enough for Changkyun to hear also, now that he's part of this scandal. "You look like you want to get fucked hard. Let Changkyunie play with you a little."

"C-can I touch myself?" He feels hopeless from this point on, no longer able to abstain or keep any of this from happening to him, so why not just let go? They're already in Wonderland apparently.

Changkyun qwirks an eyebrow again, but also squeezes in closer, as if somehow between the two of them, they can hide Hoseok from onlookers; while Minhyuk strokes his thigh in a way that feels way too sexual to Hoseok, but he's no longer paying attention to reason. His focus moves to his straining erection, and can't help lower his zipper and dig his hand into his underwear finally. He's got himself fisted and god—it feels like he's been waiting for this all his life. A few strokes have him closing his eyes and moaning lightly, just under his breath, and Minhyuk and Changkyun share a look he doesn't catch. It's so obvious what he's doing but his erection is hidden beheath a tent-sized t-shirt he was smart enough to throw on this morning.

Hoseok feels perfect right now; stimulation purring against his prostate at the same time as he jerks himself just the way he likes it... he won't last long from now on. And maybe the other two members know this because they're watching him intently. They're monitoring the pace he strokes himself with and adjust the vibrations accordingly... it's all just perfect.

Until Minhyuk starts shoving down Hoseok's pants, so his hand has more room to move. " _Minhyuk_ ," Hoseok warns, suddenly his eyes are open again—shocked because this is way past inappropriate. But whether he wants it or not, it's delicious when he finally has his hard dick out full in the open, and he can fist himself even more liberally. Minhyuk even resumes squeezing his thigh, running a hand devilishly up, making Hoseok's imagination run wild when he closes his eyes again.

And then Minhyuk's hand runs up his chest, under his shirt, playing with his nipples, soothing over his abs, tweeking his nipples between his fingers; while Changkyun just has a hand on his thigh as he leans into his space. Their touches have him chasing his high and Hoseok's own hand picks up speed for the finishing stretch. His breath turns feverish, heart pounding in his throat—they shouldn't be doing this. This is so fucking bad, when he opens his eyes and stares into Minhyuk's, letting him play with his body, urge him forward—"M-Minhyuk, I'm gonna c-come... and we have filming setup right after this—" Hoseok doesn't need to continue for Minhyuk to understand the sudden crisis: they can't make a mess of their clothing because they're gonna be in front of crew and handlers all day with no rest until nighttime finally.

And yet he can't control the force of his climax—whimpers desperately as pleasure tips him over the edge and he spills into—he'd like to say his own hand, but his hand is pushed away in the last second, replaced by a warm mouth, and the resulting _howl_ that's on the tip of his tongue is shallowed by yet another mouth—

 _Fuck_.

Both his friends' hands on his body—two mouths on him to keep him clean and quiet, and the world stills in his peak.

He's shaking with over stimulation after his high, lips trembling as he opens his mouth to breathe oxygen again, but not yet brave enough to see which member had kissed him, and which had swallowed his come. He feels a soft hand cup his cheek and he finally meets Minhyuk's smiling face, on the verge of laughter again, by the look of it. And then he looks down to see that it's Changkyun who has his wrist trapped tight—of the hand he'd removed from his dick the second before dipping to blow him in the eleventh hour. He's wiping his mouth on his own sleeve, and his face is as impassive as ever, though his motion is lewd no matter how one interprets it.

Hoseok has no idea what just happened. As he looks around the van, he notices 1. that no one else's attention has been aroused, 2. that the vibrator on his prostate is quickly turning painful, and so he looks between Minhyuk and Changkyun again, lip trapped between his teeth, needy to tell them to turn off his toy. And thankfully, Changkyun understands without him having to say it with words; and he's merciful, unlike Minhyuk, and actually switches off the vibrator.

Hoseok lies there then, needs a minute to recover from a crazy and powerful orgasm. Needs to wrap his mind around what's just happened. Eyes closed for another moment, dick still exposed, while Minhyuk and Changkyun are obviously watching his every breath.

Minhyuk kisses his cheek lightly, but Hoseok turns to Changkyun first, a question in his eyes—because Changkyun had done something—probably impulsive but completely lewd. Completely insane. Inexcusable. He doesn't even know how to question him with words. His mouth had been wrapped around his dick for at least a few moments. He'd blown him dry and swallowed his release. Neat and tidy and bat-shit insane, and Changkyun very likely knows this because his face is starting to look guilty.

"Shit," Changkyun speaks first, and rolls his eyes to shake off the nerves creeping in. "Ugh... pretend this didn't happen."

Agreed. This had gotten completely out of hand. Hoseok gulps heavily. Minhyuk is running a hand through his sweat-damp hair as Changkyun drinks from a water-bottle hastily.

"You were sexy," Minhyuk whispers to him, and Hoseok shrugs him off.

" _Minhyukkk_ ~" he whines. Don't say that kind of shit.

But Minhyuk just laughs. "Kiss me again sometime. And let me borrow your toy sometimes, and we're even."

"You're nasty," Changkyun tells him, matter-of-fact as ever, and returns the mini-remote to Hoseok's shaky hand. Maybe that's supposed to be a reproach but it's almost laughable in this situation; and even funnier is how easily he's already crawling back into the window, the way he'd been sitting so casually before the Earth had opened up and released this nightmare from hell. Changkyun has apparently swept up this incident under the proverbial rug already.

Hoseok takes a few more seconds, eyeing both his friends wearily and receiving no answers; before tucking himself back into his pants and shrinking into his seat, hopeful for a few minutes of sleep before they reach their destination.

\---

THE END.

 

 

 


End file.
